SAVAGE ORCHID
by YACUMO
Summary: Welcome to Brazil, the sinful paradise, in which Jounuchi Katsuya will learn the desire of following his instincts. Welcome to the world of blue icy eyes... The world of Seto Kaiba. Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Savage Orchid  
  
WELCOME TO BRAZIL, THE SINFUL AND INVITING PARADISE, IN WHICH JOUNUCHI WILL LEARN TO FOLLOW AND DESIRE HIS INSTINCTS. A WORLD IN WHICH HE WILL FALL FOR A PAIR OF BLUE ICY EYES. THE WORLD FROM SETO KAIBA. SHOUNEN-AI.  
  
I don't own YU-GI-OH but I own this fanfic. This fanfic is inspired in a movie which I think its titled Savage Orchid, although I am not so sure if it is that name, so please excuse me. Well in Spanish it is Orquídea Salvaje.  
  
Also this is an AU. Which means: No cards. No monsters. No sennen items. No sennen spirits. That you are not going to correct me for: People's names. People's past and family history. And also this story takes place in Brazil, but unfortunately I don't know Portuguese language, so I will change it to Spanish ok?? As I already said, it is an AU, which means that anything can happen. So go and bother someone else.  
  
This is also a Shounen-ai fic. Which means: Lovely boys kissing other boys. Male/ male action. Those who are not interested in shounen-ai, please leave and let me be.  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts' (/* My notes*/) /*****Change of scene*****/  
  
SO BREATHE, ADJUST YOUR GLASSES, READ AND REVIEW. THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION.  
  
New destination  
  
"Well Mr. Katsuya your curriculum is excellent, you can speak fluently Japanese, English. Italian, French and Spanish. Your background with "Magic Construction Industries" and "Wolfram & Heart" (/* If you watch Angel in Fox you will get it!! It is a great lawyers buffet, but in this fic it is not a diabolic one, just a normal one*/) is quite impressive too. If may I ask, why are you looking for this job??" said a tall brown haired woman. "You could practically work in the best Lawyer Buffet or company in the city"  
  
"Of course you can ask, well, I had to quit my job in "Magic Construction Industries" for my sister's dead, and In "Wolfram & Heart" because of my mother's dead Miss Mazaki"  
  
"Please excuse me, and I am terribly sorry Mr. Katsuya"  
  
"Don't worry, and yes I want to work with the best buffet of lawyers in the city or best company, which is why I am here, Miss Mazaki"  
  
The woman smiled and looked at the tall handsome blonde man in front of her. She couldn't believe that someone as young as this man was, actually was one of the most prepared and intelligent lawyers in Japan. Also many buffets and companies longed to have the young law genius working for them.  
  
"How old are you Mr. Katsuya?"  
  
"Jounuchi, please call me Jounuchi, Mr. Katsuya makes me feel old" he smiled at the woman.  
  
She laughed. "Then in that case you can call me Anzu Jounuchi"  
  
He smiled. "I am 26 years old Anzu, may I ask why do you ask??"  
  
"Just curiosity Jounuchi. I thought that you were 30 years old"  
  
"Well, you are not the first one to change my age Anzu, and for being honest I like people to put more years in my life"  
  
"That is interesting. One last question Jou" She looked at his curriculum again and smiled. "Do you like to travel???"  
  
"I like it a lot Anzu"  
  
"In that case welcome Mr. Katsuya, from now you work for "YM Construction" A masculine but calm voice said.  
  
Jou and Anzu turned to the owner of the voice. Jou gasped when he saw a handsome but little man smiling at them.  
  
"Jou please meet Mr. Yugi Motou, for now on you will work for him"  
  
Jou immediately rose from the chair and offered a hand to his new boss. "Nice to meet you Mr. Motou, thank you for giving me this opportunity"  
  
"Nice to meet you too, and please call me Yugi" Yugi accepted Jou's hand and shook it.  
  
"Only if you call me Jounuchi"  
  
The smaller man grinned and let go of the blonde's hand.  
  
"So Jounuchi, do you want to lunch??"  
  
/************************************/  
  
"The negotiation starts in 2 weeks with the Hotel owners, and believe if you are not there I am going to pursue you and kill you Honda, so it is better if you have all the information organized, I don't want to lost a 100 million business just because you weren't intelligent enough for dealing with it, so I want that information for yesterday ok??" Yugi closed his cell phone and sighed.  
  
"Anzu, dear will you please bring me a glass of water and some headache killers?"  
  
"Right on the way Yugi"  
  
"Thanks, please contact Jou and tell him that we are leaving today"  
  
Anzu handed him the water and the pills. "But it was supposed to be in a week, what happened??"  
  
"Some of the inversion people are backing, and Honda is trying to contact them, god!!! I hate this" Yugi swallowed the pills and placed the empty glass on the table. "I need to talk with Pegasus and his stupid lawyers, that damn stupid is messing with my properties, that stupid asshole!!!" he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "That is why I need Jou, he is my lawyer after all"  
  
"But do you think that he can handle this?? I mean yes he is smart and a fast learner, but he has been with us only two years Yugi"  
  
"Because I trust him, besides he has the guts for dealing with Pegasus and specially with Seto, Anzu"  
  
She giggled and nodded. "I will inform him to meet you at the airport in 4 hours ok?"  
  
"One hour, Anzu, I want to arrive there today"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
/***********************************/  
  
Jou looked at the window of the airplane. Soon it was going to be dark. He turned around and smiled looking at his now asleep best friend. This gave him the opportunity of watching him.  
  
Although Yugi was not a very tall man, he was a breathtaking handsome 30- year-old one. His skin was a soft pale one. His now closed eyes were for Jou's opinion the most innocent and sincere beautiful pair of pale violet ones in the whole world. "Kid eyes" he whispered. Soft pink lips. Elegant but strong eyebrows. He was a little feminine for his taste, but truly handsome. Jou liked the most was Yugi's wild hairstyle and color. Spiky. Yes, very spiky. It consisted of three colors, blonde, which was in few strands of hair, black for almost all of his hair, and red in the black's hair ends. But what he liked and admired the most from this man, was his personality. Yugi seemed to be a very shy, happy and smiling person, but underneath that angel and almost childish appearance, Yugi was also one of the most self- secure, intuitive and calm man. He was the extreme, soft but strong, tender but cold, friendly but distant, innocent but sexy, he was like light, but he was also like dark.  
  
Jou smiled, feeling happy because for the first time in his life he had a true friend. He never imagined developing a brotherly love towards the asleep man.  
  
He yawned. He looked again at the airplane window and grinned. He rose and headed to the bathroom and washed his hands, he then splashed some water in his face. He looked at his reflection and grinned. "Hello handsome!!!" He looked at his eyes. His hair, was a perfect mixture between blond and brown hair, it was like honey. His skin was of a sweet tanned complexion. Not pale, but not dark. His eyes were golden, with few green in them. In few words, he was like a golden statue. Like his sister and mother used to tell him. "A golden angel" He saddened. 4 years ago Shizuka died of cancer. And 3 years ago her mother died in a car accident. Fortunately his father survived. He smiled remembering how his father hugged him after he told him about being gay, or how he encouraged him for continue working and living his life. Or how he helped him with the luggage. Or how he cried at the airport because his little son was going to a business that he didn't knew how much was going to last.  
  
"Don't worry mom and Shizuka, I am in great hands" he sighed and smiled "Mom, you were right, dad is the best dad in the world"  
  
He sighed and went to his sit next to a smiling and awake Yugi.  
  
"You will love Brazil Jou, it is really beautiful"  
  
"But we are going to have a lot of work, I am going to hardly met her"  
  
Yugi laughed. "Yes, it is true, we are going to kick our asses with this business, but I assure you that I will take some time for showing you Brazil, cause believe me Jou, this is like New Orleans, but far more interesting and dark!!"  
  
Jou smiled and looked at the window again. They were landing. He was meeting Brazil, the country of the lust, the sex, the passion, the sins, and the forbidden.  
  
The sinful and attractive paradise that expected and watched him with blue icy eyes.  
  
TBC  
  
/***************************************/  
  
Ok, so what do you think?? Should I continue it?? Hmmm???  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! You all know how much I love it when you review!!! So go on and make happy. See you.  
  
Read me soon.  
  
YACUMO 


	2. First Encounter

Savage Orchid  
  
WELCOME TO BRAZIL, THE SINFUL AND INVITING PARADISE, IN WHICH JOUNUCHI WILL LEARN TO FOLLOW AND DESIRE HIS INSTINCTS. A WORLD IN WHICH HE WILL FALL FOR A PAIR OF BLUE ICY EYES. THE WORLD FROM SETO KAIBA. SHOUNEN-AI.  
  
I don't own YU-GI-OH but I own this fanfic. This fanfic is inspired in a movie which I think its titled Savage Orchid, although I am not so sure if it is that name, so please excuse me. Well in Spanish it is Orquídea Salvaje.  
  
Also this is an AU. Which means: No cards. No monsters. No sennen items. No sennen spirits. That you are not going to correct me for: People's names. People's past and family history. And also this story takes place in Brazil, but unfortunately I don't know Portuguese language, so I will change it to Spanish ok?? As I already said, it is an AU, which means that anything can happen. So go and bother someone else.  
  
This is also a Shounen-ai fic. Which means: Lovely boys kissing other boys. Male/ male action. Those who are not interested in shounen-ai, please leave and let me be.  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts' (/* My notes*/) /*****Change of scene*****/ OK PEOPLE HERE WE GO!!!  
  
First encounter.  
  
"Sugoroku!!! Nice to see you!!" Yugi hugged an old man in the hotel lobby.  
  
"My boy, you haven't change a bit, how are you??"  
  
"I am fine, Jou I want you to meet Sugoroku Aino. Anything that you need this man haves it!!"  
  
Sugoroku smiled at the handsome blonde and offered a hand. "Nice to meet you Jou"  
  
"Nice to meet you too Sugoroku"  
  
"Well inform me, what the hell is wrong with Pegasus?" They started walking towards the elevator.  
  
Sugoroku groaned. "Floor 15 please" The elevator man pressed the button and the elevator moved.  
  
"The damn bastard wants to buy Mai's Hotel, and says that your offer is too low for what he is going to offer her"  
  
"TO LOW??? That bastard!! The fucking hotel is in ruins, and beside I want the property not the fucking hotel and what does he thinks??? Mai hates his balls!!!"  
  
Jou silently looked at the two men before him, smirking a little at his friend outburst.  
  
"Actually Yugi, you know his interests, and we both know that it doesn't means the hotel"  
  
At this Jou arched an eyebrow. "What is he talking about Yugi??"  
  
Yugi offered a small smile and got out of the elevator. Sugoroku soon opened their presidential suit and let them in.  
  
Yugi went to the balcony and opened it. "Jou, 10 years ago I met Pegasus at the University. We weren't exactly the best friends, but were not rivals, in fact we had a partner relationship" Yugi breathed and looked at the sight. Mountains at his right and left, dark sky with full moon at his front. He entered the balcony and looked at the beach. He smiled. 'Nothing has changed at all'  
  
Jou walked slowly to Yugi and placed a hand in his shoulder. "But something happened doesn't it?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Well at the end of the university we took separate ways, I admit that I missed him in that time. Few years later he called for us to have a meeting, a business meeting here in Brazil, I agreed, and we met at this same hotel"  
  
Yugi turned around facing Jou and Sugoroku. Sugoroku smiled at him encouraging him for continue. He looked at Jou and frowned.  
  
"We drank a lot, and I mean a LOT, so he offered to ride me here at this hotel and I accepted. All I remember is that before I closed my door he was kissing me. I tried to push him, but he is taller and stronger than me. Things got out of control and he was being forcefully with me. But a person stopped him knocking him unconscious"  
  
Yugi passed a hand trough his spiky hair sighing. "I ran from here, not wanting to know about Pegasus, he really is a freaking guy. I never imagined that the damn moron was sort of obsessed with me"  
  
He looked at Jou's shocked face and laughed.  
  
"And it seems he is still obsessed!! Jou unconsciously shook his head while smiling. "That is why he is making of your life a living hell"  
  
Yugi nodded and shrugged. "I talked to him and explained him things, but he seems to not understand, he did apologized, but what he doesn't understand is that I am not interested in him. All I know is since then, each time I have an important business or something, he appears being annoying, just for us to meet. And I know that he is planning a meeting for discussing things. And for being honest I don't want to see the guy"  
  
Jou shook his head and frowned. "But he doesn't know that you have us and that I will rip his head off and play basketball with it if he doesn't leave you alone!!!"  
  
At this Yugi, Jou and Sugoroku laughed.  
  
Few hours later Sugoroku hugged Yugi goodbye and offered and hand to Jou.  
  
"See you tomorrow, sleep well because tomorrow is going to be a heavy one"  
  
Jou and Yugi nodded and went to sleep.  
  
/******************************/  
  
Jou couldn't close his mouth; he was stunned with the beauty of Rio de Janeiro. Although he had only met Rio's outer parts. "This place is beautiful," he breathed in the salty smell of the place.  
  
"Ok boys, here we are"  
  
He gasped and looked at the panorama. "This is so damn beautiful"  
  
Yugi laughed and patted Jou's head. "And imagine it with a new giant five stars hotel"  
  
Jou gulped and looked at his surroundings.  
  
In front of him was the sea, very calm and almost green. At his right he could see almost the entire coast with lots of palm trees. At his left he could see the construction machinery, the workmen, some materials for construction and far way a small village that looked heavenly in the dark green mountains. He turned around and gasped louder.  
  
In front of him was the most giant edification ever. But what he liked the most that it was in ruins. What seemed to be white walls were now a dark gray. Most of the windows were broken or missing. And it seemed that the hotel was a some sort of a zoo or a garden. "A heaven garden" Jou whispered.  
  
"It seems my dear Sugoroku that my friend Jou has found the name for my hotel" he breathed and smiled "Heaven's Garden!!! Yes it is an excellent name Jou!!!"  
  
Jou ignored his friend and walked towards the hotel. He looked at it and noticed that most of his walls were green. Moss and exotic white, yellow and pink flowers decorated the walls.  
  
"Yugi, you have a phone call" Sugoroku offered the cell phone to Yugi.  
  
"Tell, whoever it is, that I am busy right now," Yugi said while looking at Jou's scrutiny for the ruins.  
  
"Its Honda, and he says that it is important Yugi, so go on and talk to him"  
  
"Ask him what is it Sugoroku"  
  
While Sugoroku talked to Honda, Yugi looked at his friend and smiled looking at the dreaming face his friend wore.  
  
"So Jou, do you like the place??"  
  
"Yes it is wonderful, now I know why you wanted the place Yugi"  
  
Sugoroku offered the cell phone to Yugi. "Well, this might interest you, it seem that someone is madly interested in your project and wants to invest"  
  
Yugi soon grabbed the phone and started talking to Honda.  
  
Jou looked at his friend with a lot of interest. Sugoroku meanwhile was talking to the workmen's boss.  
  
"Ok Honda, I am right on my way!!! Tell him that I am going to be there in one day!! You are great Honda, ok see you then" Yugi gave Sugoroku the cell phone.  
  
"So Yugi, what did Honda said???" Jou looked at his friend.  
  
Yugi breathed heavily and laughed almost maniacally startling Jou. "Honda told me that this guy Yuma, not wait Yami Shiva wants to invest in the hotel, and you are not going to believe this, but he told Honda that what we only need was a meeting!!! This is great!! I wont need that ass of Keith!!! That stupid North American!! (/*I am talking of Bandit Keith ok?? So don't take it personal, I don't think that North American people is stupid!!*/)  
  
Jou smiled at his friend. "You are talking like if the business is already done Yugi"  
  
Yugi frowned at his friend and then laughed. "Come on!! You are ruining all the fun Jou, what if the guy invests the 50% that I need, without other people, hmmm?? "  
  
Yugi looked at his watch and called Sugoroku. 10:30 am. "Sugoroku, I need you to accompany me to Argentina, our hope is there, so please will you get everything ready my friend?" Sugoroku nodded.  
  
Yugi looked at Jou and smiled. "I want you to stay here and organize everything Jou, please make the inventory of the machinery, and materials, also I want you to start making the contract for the Chinese people ok??" he then slapped his forehead and looked at Jou.  
  
"I almost forgot, I have a reunion with Seto Kaiba!! Damn!! Ok, ok Yugi breath!!" he laughed but immediately looked seriously at Jou.  
  
Jou gulped at Yugi's intensity. "WHAT?? Stop looking at me like that!!!"  
  
"Jou, I need you to meet with him, and talk about the project"  
  
Jou nodded and smiled. "Nothing I can't care off Yugi, so don't worry, it is a peace of cake!!"  
  
Yugi shook his head making Jou to stop smiling. "Jou, please take this man seriously, he is one of the most coldhearted and intelligent CEO I have ever met, he has the power for destroying a company, and the money for making a new one, so please don't let his appearance fool you, he can act like an angel, but he is really a demon"  
  
Jou gulped again and nodded. "Go on, make this guy Yami love you, take his money and return with it ok?? I will make this Kaiba guy to love me and I will take his money too, so don't worry"  
  
Yugi smiled and hugged his friend. He then climbed Sugoroku's car. "I will leave you some clothes for tonight, and for the love of god Jou, please comb your hair!!!"  
  
Jou smiled and waved his friend good-bye.  
  
/****************************/  
  
"Man I am bored!!!" Jou yawn and looked at the hotel. "Ok, I already made the inventory, so why not, lets see the soon to be destroyed hotel"  
  
Jou entered the hotel and chuckled noticing how dark and mysterious it was. He looked at the lobby and sighed. "Too bad they are going to destroy you, cause really you are a beautiful sight" He continued walking until he reached the stairs. He slowly climbed them and reached the second floor.  
  
At his front was a glass door, which looked impossibly old and decorated. He walked until he could touch it and smiled. He tried to open it completely, but his strength was only enough for opened it so that his upper body could pass.  
  
He smiled at the room, it seemed to be the restaurant or a bar. It was a huge room. "The walls seem to be blue" He heard some noises and turned his head to the right and shocked.  
  
He saw how an impossibly gorgeous, black and naked man was cornering a very beautiful black girl. 'NAKED???' Then he saw how the man ripped her little and tight red dress. Jou was going to yell at the man to leave the girl alone, but surprised when he noticed that the girl didn't wore any panties or bra, but surprised even more when the guy grabbed almost painfully one of her breasts and vagina. (/*I don't know how else to call it, please excuse me*/)  
  
He blushed when he noticed how the man fingers were moving in and out of the girl's entrance and how the girl grabbed forcefully his hard member and squeezed it making the man to moan. Jou tried to look away but found it impossible. He couldn't look at any other thing, it was like if his eyes were suddenly glued to the pair in front of him.  
  
The man grabbed the woman's legs and forced them apart and in a swift movement thrust into her, making the woman to moan louder and hug his neck. She then placed her legs on each side of his waist and ravished his mouth. The man was slamming her to the wall with each one of his powerful thrusts.  
  
Jou blushed and tried to get away from the spectacle, but his white jacket got trapped by an old branch. He desperately moved until his arm got free and ran. He ran so fast that he never noticed all of the confused looks that the workmen were giving him.  
  
He stopped and looked at his watch. 6:30pm. He sighed and climbed to the car Sugoroku leaved him. "Very good Jou, now for being a fucking voyeuristic bastard you are going to be late with Kaiba"  
  
/***********************************************/  
  
7:10 pm. He sighed, he have been waiting for almost 15 minutes. And man he was getting irritated. He looked at the bartender and asked for another whiskey. This Yugi's assistant was pissing him off. He knew that Yugi would be here 30 minutes ago; one of the qualities of the angelical Yugi Motou was punctuality. But why was this guy Jou taking so long?? He grabbed the cold drink and glared at the lobby, like if his glaring was making Yugi's friend to appear. He drank again and ran a hand through his mahogany hair. He looked again at his watch. 7:20 pm.  
  
He groaned and looked again at the lobby. But soon a lot of gold hair caught his attention. Seto looked at the person but some people were in front of her or him. 'I expect a him'  
  
He waited for the people to move and his eyes fixed on the back of the person. It seemed to be a very attractive man.  
  
Seto smirked and waited for the boy to turn around. In that moment the barman gave him his drink. He looked again at the boy and smiled.  
  
He looked how the boy pressed the elevator button. But when the boy turned around Seto Kaiba found difficult to breathe. This was the most gorgeous and sexy man he had ever seen. His hair was a soft and brilliant honey color. His face was just perfect. The man owned the most incredible pair of golden eyes with long eyelashes he had ever seen. His nose was small giving him the air of a little boy. 'A beautiful laughing boy'.  
  
But Seto smirked at the boy's mouth. It was carnouss, inviting, sexy but overall sinful. The boy's mouth screamed to be kissed, to be tasted, and to be caressed. But especially to be claimed.  
  
He noticed how the boy blushed and looked away. "You are making yourself even more desirable my little golden angel" he whispered. Seto drank his liquor and looked at the man's lean body. He was tall, and toned, and his flesh was the sweetest gold ever. He looked at his hand and noticed a little agenda with the "YM Construction" logo on it. He smirked again and asked for another drink.  
  
Jou looked at his watch and almost fainted at the hour, he was 30 minutes late. He pushed the elevator button and turned around. He looked at the bar and noticed that it was full. "Now how in the name of god I am going to know how is this guy??" he looked at the people in the bar and frowned. But then his gaze fixed in a very handsome man. He looked again at the elevator doors and looked at the man again.  
  
He saw how the man asked for a drink. Taking the opportunity he looked at his face. His skin was pale, but not a white and insipid skin. His was a creamy and soft pink skin. Which looked incredibly soft. His mouth was so sexy. It was thin but carnouss, making it look like if he was smirking. Jou found that he wanted to taste those lips, to caress them with his own. He wanted those lips on his mouth.  
  
The man was wearing a tight black shirt, which was half opened revealing a muscular and strong chest. He also wore a pair of loose black pants and black sandals. "He really looks good in black" Jou blushed but soon he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked again at the man and shocked. Those were the most beautiful and suggestive blue eyes in his whole world. They were cold, like if they kept a secret in them. A secret he wanted to know, and a secret that those eyes were happy to give him. Promising to be the sexiest experience ever. The man was smiling at him seductively.  
  
Jou blushed and looked away immediately. For his fortune the elevator doors opened giving him the chance of escaping.  
  
/****************************************/  
  
"COMEON, COMEON, COMEON!!!! OPEN NOW!!" Jou almost jumped out of the elevator and headed to the bar. He looked at it, expecting the other blue-eyed man to be there, but found that he was gone. He saddened and started looking for Kaiba.  
  
"Now Yugi is going to kill me!! And I look so ridiculous in this"  
  
Jou frowned and looked at his body touching his clothes.  
  
He was wearing a tight black silk shirt that was open until his chest. A pair of white tight pants and a pair of black sandals.  
  
Soon a soft whisper with hot breath in his ear made him turn around. Jou gasped when he found that he was mere inches from the sexy and handsome blue-eyed man. And blushed.  
  
"I will not allow Yugi Motou to lay a hand on you" Seto caressed Jou's neck and smiled. "And also you look pretty good on those clothes" Seto backed few steps away and roamed the other man's body with his eyes and smirked. "Absolutely perfect"  
  
Jou blushed but soon shook his head for the dizziness and blush to disappear. He gave the other an innocent smile and offered a hand. "I am sorry for being late Mr. Kaiba, please excuse me, but some problems appeared at the last minute"  
  
Seto watch with amusement how the other man blushed and shook his head. He wanted so desperately to grab the man and kiss him. But soon he stopped himself. Then he smiled when the man offered his hand and apologized.  
  
He took the hand and cold pleasure shivers ran down his spine. He noticed the reappeared blush in the other's face and smirked devilishly.  
  
"I understand Jou" He leaned and breathed the sweet aroma of the blonde man and whispered touching with his lips the soft and sensitive earlobe. "And please call me Seto"  
  
/************************************************************************/  
  
OK, this is the second chapter my dearies so if you like it please review. Also remember that I accept commentaries or suggestions so don't be shy and write them. And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SEE YOU.  
  
Read me soon.  
  
YACUMO. 


	3. Encounter

I don't own YU-GI-OH but I own this fanfic. This fanfic is inspired in a movie which I think its titled Savage Orchid, although I am not so sure if it is that name, so please excuse me. Well in Spanish it is Orquídea Salvaje.  
  
This story takes place in Brazil, but unfortunately I don't know Portuguese language, so I will change it to Spanish ok?? As I already said, it is an AU, which means that anything can happen. So go and bother someone else.  
  
This is also a Shounen-ai fic. Which means: Lovely boys kissing other boys. Male/ male action. Those who are not interested in shounen-ai, please leave and let me be.  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts' (/* My notes*/) /*****Change of scene*****/  
  
Dark attraction.  
  
"Yami??" A tall elegant tanned woman with long black hair asked.  
  
"What is it Isis?"  
  
"I really want to know why do you want to invest in this project, and please don't say me that it is for improving our bank account" she said while looking at the handsome man in front of her.  
  
Amused red eyes looked at her. "My dear Isis, because I simply want to"  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes gaining a chuckle from the man in front of her. "Yami, you know I love you with all of my heart, but you are testing my patience, I am not stupid, so tell me"  
  
He leaned and kissed her forehead. "You already know why, so why do you keep asking?"  
  
She sighed again and hugged him. "Yami, why don't you just stop this stupid fight with him?? This rivalry is not taking you anywhere, please stop, you know he is dangerous and damn creepy, please?? For me??"  
  
He let go of her and pushed her so that he could see her face. "Isis, please don't ask me that, you know I love you with all of my heart, but he destroyed my father, and I want to destroy him"  
  
She shook her head and sighed again. "He was my father too Yami, and I want to revenge him too, but you know that Pegasus is really dangerous, please be careful"  
  
"I will dear sister, but you must understand that if we get our hands in this project he will be damn furious, I heard that the bastard is after Yugi Motou's company and body"  
  
"I heard that he is really a handsome guy, do you plan in seducing him as well big brother?" She arched an eyebrow and offered a little smile.  
  
He laughed and looked at his watch. "Let me tell you something little sister, I still haven't met the first person to catch my attention, so I don't think that this Yugi guy will be the first one, besides" he looked at her again with a smirk "You know I don't mix business with pleasure"  
  
She laughed patting his shoulder and signaling him something behind him. "Then you wouldn't mind if I mix pleasure with business', cause really I don't mind if it is with 'Him'" She looked at his brother and giggled "The taller one is Honda Hiroto, Yami and the little one, you know the damn sexy handsome man with him, I assume is Mr. Motou"  
  
Yami turned around and shocked. Besides who seemed to be Honda Hiroto was the sexiest but at the same time innocent man he ever laid eyes on. But what amazed him the most were the young man eyes.  
  
"Please big brother, stop raping the poor guy with your eyes" Isis smiled even more at the evil smirk on her brother's mouth. "Yami, isn't it funny? He looks so much like you, but at the same time you two are completely different"  
  
He nodded and continued looking at the beautiful man. His sister was right, although their hairstyle and face complexion were similar at first sight; they were extremely different at curious eyes.  
  
Yugi Motou's skin was in Yami's opinion; sweet perfect impossibly white creamy skin. His eyes, the most incredible pair of pale violet eyes he ever saw. And god, his mouth was so desirable. The man's hairstyle was really similar to his own hairstyle; the difference was that he owned more blonde hair than the other man.  
  
"So Honda, what can you tell me about this Yami Shiva??"  
  
"Well, I am sorry Yugi, but I talked and met his sister Isis Shiva, and as far as I know, they are more or less the owners of half the hotels and casinos in U.S.A, Japan, France, Brazil and Italy"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Then we are in good hands don't we??"  
  
"Mr. Shiva seems to be very interested Yugi, so it is going to be very easy to convince them, besides, he hates Pegasus' balls too" Honda smiled back and looked at the crow trying to find Isis. "Look Yugi, the beautiful black haired woman over there??"  
  
Yugi looked at the people in the restaurant in front of him. He spotted the woman. "Is that Isis Shiva??" He looked again at Honda.  
  
"Yes Yugi, maybe the man beside her is her brother"  
  
"Who??" Asked Yugi looking at the crowd and gasped. Red sharp mysterious eyes were looking at him. He felt suddenly surrounded and trapped in those sexy and dark eyes. He flushed and smiled at the owner of the eyes.  
  
"Honda is good to see you again, I want you to meet my brother Yami Shiva"  
  
"I am glad of meeting you Mr. Shiva, please allow me to introduce you Yugi Motou, Yugi these are Isis Shiva and her brother Yami Shiva"  
  
Isis offered a hand to the handsome man in front of her and Yugi accepted it kissing it. He then looked at her brother and blushed unconsciously. This man was very similar to him, anybody could confuse them as brothers, but at curious eyes they were really different. Yami Shiva was taller; more toned and tanned that him. His face was stronger. Sharp and feline features adorned the man's handsome face. Luscious and lush lips smirked at him. Calling him for kissing them. Yami smiled seductively at Yugi and offered his hand.  
  
Yugi blushed even more and accepted the hand delicately but firmly. "Nice to meet you Mr. Shiva"  
  
Yami smiled even more, looking at Yugi like a lion looked at a hurt over weighted zebra. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Yugi, and please call me Yami"  
  
Yugi smirked flirtingly at Yami. "Then in that case, please call me Yugi, Yami"  
  
/*************************************************/  
  
Jou looked at the city around him, relishing every moment of it with his mind. He loved the colonial edifications of this part of the city. He continued staring and smiling not noticing the cold blue dragon eyes roaming over his figure and face, like memorizing every move of the blonde man.  
  
He then looked at a little black haired boy running their way and buying a chicken. Jou smiled as he noticed the soft blues eyes from the boy. The child looked at him, blushed and took the chicken. He noticed quite amused when the over haired tender child gave the chicken to a woman, who seemed to be a voodoo woman.  
  
He turned around and looked at the elegant limousine and bodyguards following them. He felt invaded. He looked at Kaiba. Seto in a flash looked at his bodyguards, ordering and informing them with a silent nod to give them some privacy.  
  
Jou arched an eyebrow when he noticed Kaiba's silent orders.  
  
"Are they always with you??? Following you everywhere??"  
  
Seto smirked and continue walking. "I was kidnapped few years ago, and I don't want it to happen again"  
  
Jou looked at Seto. "Was it for political or money reasons??"  
  
Seto stopped and looked at Jou. "For money" He leaned and smiled even more taking Jou's hand in his. "If you want me to apologize with you for being rich, then I am sorry Jou" he smirked at Jou "If you want, I can make them leave us alone, and then we can go back to your hotel in a bus, it is quite fun"  
  
Jou blushed but smiled at the blue-eyed handsome man. "No, it is not necessary"  
  
Seto let go of his hand and smirked. "Then, shall we??" he then let go of Jou's hand and stepped aside, motioning for the golden man to continue walking.  
  
Jou smiled and started walking. He suddenly noticed that Kaiba wasn't walking beside him, but after him. He looked at the CEO's eyes and blushed noticing the lust and hunger in them. He stopped walking and turned completely for facing the CEO. "Why are you walking after me??"  
  
Seto smiled. "I like to see you walking, you are graceful"  
  
Jou blushed and frowned. "Well, don't do it, you make me feel uncomfortable"  
  
Seto smirked evilly. "I am sorry, but it is impossible to not look at you"  
  
Jou blushed even more and smiled at Seto. "So, where are we going?" He asked trying to change the theme.  
  
Seto walked and stood closely behind Jou. "To my favorite restaurant, which happens to be in my favorite hotel, which happens to be" he leaned and rubbed Jou's neck with his nose and mouth "Mine"  
  
Jou closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh of pleasure. "Then what are we waiting??"  
  
Seto smirked and placed his hand on the blonde's waist guiding him to an extremely big colonial house. "This used to be a slave lodging Jou" Seto silently nodded to a beautiful black lady. "Welcome Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Katsuya"  
  
Jounuchi smiled at the elegant woman. She took hi arm and guided him to a little garden. Kaiba silently entered the restaurant. Jou smiled when he noticed 3 parrots. The lady took his hand and slowly guided it to the birds for caressing one of them. The parrot closed his eyes in contempt and made a sound.  
  
The lady smiled and looked at Jounuchi. "He said welcome, welcome my dear"  
  
Jounuchi looked at the woman and smirked playfully. "I think he said be careful my dear, be careful"  
  
He caressed one more time the parrot and kissed it. "Muchas gracias por preocuparse señor" *1  
  
Jou entered and gasped at the interior of the hotel. Although in the outside it still kept his original architecture, in the inside it was very modern. It was an interesting mixture between Brazilian and Japanese culture. It was magical and dark. It was a unique universe.  
  
Jou continued looking at the interior of the restaurant smiling and admiring it. He then spotted Seto in a table for two, lifting a cigarette to his gorgeous mouth.  
  
A black man helped him with the chair. "The person who decorated it has very good taste Seto"  
  
Seto smiled and looked at Jou. "Well, I am flattered Jou. Thank you very much, I decorated myself"  
  
Then the same man returned. "Desea algo más señor Kaiba??" *2  
  
"Una botella de su mejor vino por favor" *3 The man bowed and left the pair.  
  
Seto looked again at Jou and lifted the cigarette to his mouth again. "Someday, you are going to tell your grandchildren that you went to Rio, with a man with bodyguards and a limousine, that take you to dinner to an old slave's lodging, and that you walked and looked handsome in the clothes of another male"  
  
Jou shocked at Seto's words "How do you know that these???" he signaled to his body with anger "Are not my clothes???"  
  
Seto sensuously let the smoke of the cigar settled between them. He leaned into the table and smirked. "Because I gave those clothes to Yugi"  
  
Jou's cheeks reddened. He instantly leaned into the chair and looked at the table.  
  
"But you definitely look better in them than Yugi" Seto said still looking at the young blonde man.  
  
Jou blushed even more and looked seriously at the CEO. "What makes you think that I am having grandchildren??"  
  
Seto ended his cigarette and looked again at Jou's golden orbs. "Your father said that you love children"  
  
"My father??" Jou asked surprised.  
  
"I made them call him and ask him what did you liked to eat" Seto said amused by the blonde's reaction. "Hmm . . he said meat with fried potatoes and vegetables, so I take the liberty and ordered for you"  
  
Jou looked surprised at the handsome man in front if him. "Did you really call my father??"  
  
Seto chuckled and took the delicate flute of champagne lifting it in the air. "For the fathers"  
  
Jou sighed and rested his frame heavily on the chair. "It must be the Jet Lang, the emotions seem to get away from me" (*)  
  
"It is not a terrible think Jou" Seto leaned in to his chair. "Sometimes, we need to loose ourselves, for finding us again, lost control for gaining it again"  
  
Jou smiled. "I don't know"  
  
Seto smiled and placed his forearms on the table. "Sure you do" "Look at your surroundings Jou" Seto started looking trough the restaurant and then giggled. "Look at that old woman Jou, the one with bodyguards that match her outfit"  
  
Jou slowly turned around and smiled at the ugly pedophilic woman with a hideous hairstyle. He smiled even more when he noticed how the woman tried fruitlessly to accommodate her hair with her fat gold-gloved hands.  
  
"What do you think could make her loose her temper Jou??"  
  
Jou turned around and laughed. "Her wig, yep definitely her wig will drive her nuts"  
  
Seto chuckled and continue looking. "Look at that table Jou, the pair in white"  
  
Jou turned around. In the corner of the restaurant was another couple. A handsome white haired feminine man with pale skin and soft brown eyes was looking timidly at his companion, who was very similar to him. But this man was more exotic than the sweet one in front of him. His skin was tanned, his hair was wilder and sharp feline red eyes raped the sweet angel in front of him. Both wore white clothes.  
  
He noticed how the older one ordered more champagne and how the younger one stopped eating, delicately pushing the plate aside.  
  
"Are they lovers Jou??"  
  
"Yes and no" said Jou still looking at the pair. "They are together, but at the same time don't"  
  
"Are they happy or unhappy??"  
  
Jou turned around again and looked at the cold blue eyes of Seto. "Unhappy, obviously unhappy"  
  
Seto drank a little of his champagne and looked at the couple. "Who is the one of the money?? The younger or the older one??" Jou looked again at the couple and noticed the elaborated necklace the younger one wore, it seemed Egyptian, it was a golden ring with what seemed to be a pyramid in the middle, with an eye in the center. The center of the eye was a big precious emerald. He also noticed wedding rings on both males. Jou chuckled and looked again at the CEO. "Of the younger one" Said Jou still locked in Seto's eyes.  
  
"Where did they meet??" Seto leaned even more.  
  
"In a sky center in Switzerland Seto"  
  
"The older one, was he a sky instructor Jou??"  
  
"No, he was getting ready for the Olympic games, but he got injured, a broken leg" Jou drank a little of champagne.  
  
Seto's almost dark eyes roamed Jou's face. "Was it love at first sight??"  
  
Jou blushed and offered a little smile. "Yes"  
  
"How did the younger one noticed??"  
  
Jou blushed. "Because he never felt something like that before Seto"  
  
"The wedding night Jou, how was it??"  
  
Jou smiled. "The reserved a hotel room in a paradisiacal beach, but when they arrived at the hotel they saw it was in ruins" Jou laughed "They reserved by telephone, that is why they didn't knew"  
  
"And what else happened" Seto offered a smile.  
  
"The young one loved it, but the other one hated it"  
  
"And why was that??"  
  
Jou blushed. Images of a black tall man against a perfect black girl. The man ripping the girl's dress and forcefully thrusting his fingers into her making her moan in pleasure and fear. Their mixed gasps and pleasure when he entered in a swift hard thrust into her, making the woman to moan louder and hug his neck.  
  
"He loved the place because it made him feel .. Decadent" Jou breathe heavily and sighed "You know, I never liked meat with fried potatoes and vegetables, in fact I hate that, but I never told my parents"  
  
Seto ignored Jou. "What happened in the room??"  
  
Jou looked at Seto and pouted. "I don't want to talk about it"  
  
Seto sighed and rose from the chair. "Then in that case I will have to go over there and ask them myself" He started walking but Jou immediately grabbed his hand.  
  
"Please don't Seto"  
  
Seto unintentionally looked coldly at Jou, making him let go of his hand. He leaned so that his face was centimeters away from Jou's flushed face. "The problem is my Jou, is that I wont be able to sleep if you don't tell me what happened in that room"  
  
Jou shook his head and Seto got on his knees, placing his arms in Jou's lap.  
  
"Tell me what happened in the room Jou"  
  
"They never made it, remember that the older hated the place"  
  
"Did they leave??"  
  
"No, the older one got out from the hotel for calming his bad humor, while the young one looked at the reception of the hotel, also mad, wanting revenge for his lovers attitude"  
  
"And what happened??" Seto smirked sexily at Jou.  
  
"He looked round him, and noticed how another man was looking at him by a mirror, so he waited until the receptionist went to lunch and he entered the office" Jou let out a breath he never thought he had. "The door was open, so anyone could look at them"  
  
"And who saw them?? Was it you Jounuchi??"  
  
Jou blushed and looked at his hands. "Yes"  
  
Seto stood up and caressed Jou's chin. "I want to show you something" Seto placed a dark mask in Jou's face softly taking Jou's hand and pulling him to a terrace. Jou gasped, everywhere were people with masks apparently talking. Suddenly Latin music started sounding and a group of six male dancers started moving with the music. Jou blushed when he noticed that they were completely naked. They only wore a golden mask with lots of colorful feathers.  
  
Then one of the dancers grabbed other and started kissing and rubbing against him, pushing him towards what seemed to be an altar. Jou gasped when he saw two of the other dancers grab the arms of the one being kissed and tie him to the altar. The other two were still dancing.  
  
Confusion, fear and excitement traveled trough his veins. He turned to his side expecting to find Seto; instead he found an empty spot. Frantically he searched with his eyes for the CEO. But the sounds and inviting movements of the dancers stopped him. Then a loud gasp was heard and Jounuchi turned again to look at the altar. The kissed one was being penetrated almost violently by one of the dancers. Again and again and again. Each painful time was granted by an unbelievable pleasured gasp.  
  
The other four dancers started rubbing against each other, sexual movements, like in unison making love with their gestures.  
  
Jou closed his eyes when a soft but strong hand caressed his neck in slow circular patterns. He turned around and almost yelled when a man wearing a wolf mask cornered him. He pushed the aggressor and run from the restaurant.  
  
He violently ripped his mask and threw it to the floor and grabbed the first taxi that stopped. He never noticed the little black haired boy that delicately picked the mask and caressed it with his little hands while looking at the yellow car. The boy sighed sadly and shook his head.  
  
/**********************************************/  
  
Jou opened his eyes watching the white ceiling of his room. He sighed happily and closed his eyes again. Soon a thing got his attention. The room smelled beautifully, not only the spicy and salty scent of the sea and the sand, also smelt of fresh and wild flowers.  
  
"Like white orchids" he said still drugged by the sweet smell.  
  
A soft chuckle dragged him out of his trance. He rose from the bed and in front of his bed was no other than Seto Kaiba himself.  
  
/**********************************************/  
  
I want to apologize for not updating in so many times, but believe me I haven't had the proper time for writing. You cant quite imagine how damn difficult is to have a computer in front of you, but being unable of using it because of time!!!  
  
Well anyways I hope you like this chapter. And what is the best way of expressing it??? Well obviously REVIEWING!!! So REVIEW please.  
  
Also I would like you people to give me some ideas for wanting and desire at first sight.  
  
Thank you!!!  
  
Thank you very much for worrying sir Good night Mr. Kaiba, your table is ready, please follow me Thank you very much, please bring to our table your best wine  
  
(*) As far as I know, this is a Chinese doctrine, which consists in not letting your feelings, and sensations dominate your thoughts and actions. Although I am not very sure, so if anyone knows better, please inform me.  
  
Read me soon. Or so I hope.  
  
YACUMO. 


	4. Amendment

I don't own YU-GI-OH but I own this fanfic. This fanfic is inspired in a movie.

This story takes place in Brazil, but unfortunately I don't know Portuguese language, so I will change it to Spanish ok? As I already said, it is an AU, which means that anything can happen. So go and bother someone else.

This is also a Shounen-ai fic. This means: Lovely boys kissing other boys. Male/ male action. Those who are not interested in shounen-ai, please leave and let me be.

Amendment

He was powerful he knew. He considered himself lucky also. But over all, he was extremely good in business. He knew how to read people…but this man in front of him was a real secrecy.

They had been flirty, and the blond beauty had been more than amicable with his forward advances, but he never imagined that the young lawyer was also that sensually creative, especially when he came up with that story about the Bakuras.

He also had not such a pleasant surprise to discover the younger man running away because thanks to that good for nothing man touching what was his. Yes… he was going to make that American Keith pay.

He smirked at himself when Mokuba found Jou's mask on the floor. His little brother had followed him again even though he had expressively prohibited him not to. But he would not judge his brother for that. He guessed that Moki was very curious about this golden boy he had found a new liking to.

And how not to feel attracted to this man.

He was only human after all.

He slowly raked his eyes over every inch of skin the bed linens were not covering the fair-haired naked body.

It had been an amazing idea to return to the hotel at his brother's advice with an extremely big and well made bouquet of orchids.

What his brother did not anticipate was that he wanted to deliver them himself to the attractive man now lying completely naked and unguarded on the bed.

He slowly stood up and went to caress Jou's back. He was fascinated with the skin's softness and fair complexion. He turned his hand and with the back of it, traveled all he expanse of skin until the sheets covered the beginning of round buttocks.

"You are a natural tanned boy Katsuya" he whispered.

He inclined his body over the smaller one and kissed one shoulder. He immediately stood up and went to exit the room when he listened to rummaging behind him. He turned around and discovered a very surprised hazel pair of eyes fixated on him.

He was still sleepy. But awaken enough to recognize the CEO in front of him as none other than Seto Kaiba himself.

"How did you enter?"

"I just opened and helped myself Jono"

"Do not 'Jono' me. You can help yourself out of my room Mr. Kaiba. It is not appropriate for you to be here"

Seto moved forward again and sat next to the surprised man kissing him so suddenly that Jounouchi only managed to gasp after the kiss ended.

"I am going to teach you Katsuya, that I can be really in-appropriate. Especially with all that catches my interest" He kissed Jou again

"I also wanted to apologize to you. Yesterday was perhaps a little bit too heavy for someone as naïve as you"

Seto trusted his guts when he made the last commentary. He had the hunch that Jounouchi was going to bite his naïve banter.

And he was not disappointed when his blond grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him too.

"Seto, I am a lot of things…but naïve is not in my dictionary. By the way; apology accepted."

Kaiba soon stood up with a smirk on his face.

"Good to know that lovely one. Now, get ready. I want to introduce you to some of this nice culture"

Katsuya stood up softly taking the sheets with him. He went to the bathroom but stopped abruptly when he noticed the arrangement. He turned his head and looked at the CEO.

"Why Orchids?"

Kaiba slowly got near Katsuya and kissed his temple.

"They are my favorites. But also because they smell like you"

TBC

Ok kiddies my humble apologies.

Too much time now in my hands. I hope to finish these stories of mine soon.

Review and tell me what you think.

See you soon

YACUMO


End file.
